twins future
by syaoxsyao
Summary: "I love you Syao," Syaoron said lips kissing lips. "Forever and always."
1. Chapter 1: Another

**AN: well the reason I'm writing this is because theres like no action in the horitsuba gakuen fanfiction. Don't get me wrong I love all the stories. Its just the other thing is theres only one story with Syaoran and Syaoron. So I've decided to take matters into my own hands. Well hope you enjoy!**

_Two bodies layed dead in a puddle of blood. A whimper came next to them. A woman with golden hair to her waist, and glowing green eyes cried over the two. _

_ "Why did it come to this," the lady said clutching a snow white feather. "I don't want things to end like this." The mansion she was in was a blaze. "That's why it wont end like this," the woman said with determination. The feather began to glow a soft warm gold. "I promise you that you both will live together just like you wanted." She placed the feather above her head. "Hear me now o' powerful feather rebirth these children into a world where they can not be apart give them happiness." Suddenly the feather spoke with a soft loving voice._

_ "Is that you're wish?" it asked._

_ "Yes," the lady answered. The feather's glow became brighter, and everything started fading. "I wish you all the happiness Syaoran Syaoron."_

**Tokyo, Monday morning at the rain apartments**

_Ring. Ring. Ringggggggg! Smack!_ "MMM," a boy mumbled from under the covers. "I don't wanna get up," he complained. The alarm clock went off again. Sighing the boy threw the covers off his body. Swinging his legs onto the side of the bed he scratched his head. He got up, and went to the bathroom to do whatever. The boy slipped into his scarlet red uniform. He grabbed his lunch and backpack putting on his shoes and ran out the house. He stopped dead in his tracks turned around, and locked the door before sprinting. "Darn I cant be late I promised Sakura I would walk with her," the amber eyed boy mumbled. He suddenly saw a goddess like girl at the end of the street. "Hey Sakura!" the boy yelled out. The girl with short auburn hair turned around smiling with gleaming emerald eyes.

"Oh good morning Syaoran-kun," Sakura greeted. "Sleep in again?" Syaoran nodded blushing madly. The blush was partly from embarrassment, but mostly because of the beautiful girl standing there. "Well we should hurry or we'll be late." They started running towards the academy they went to school at. They passed the gate the cherry blossom trees, and some students. They rushed down the hallway, but _Bam_.

"Ow what did we hit?" Syaoran asked. He looked up to see their gym teacher Kurogane loom over them. "I'm really sorry Kurogane-sensei."

"Me too we shouldn't have been running down the hallway," Sakura said. Kurogane grunted.

"Apology excepted now get to class or you'll be late," Kurogane walked the opposite way. They ran into class at the last minute.

"Sorry we're late," Syaoran said. The teacher wasn't there though. He took his seat next to the window. Sakura in the seat next to his.

"So ya finally put the moves on Sakura-chan eh Syaoran," Ruyoh said with a smirk. Syaoran blushed shaking his head furiously. Sakura didn't understand what so ever. "Man I was right you are a wimp geez what a rip off." The teacher entered the room with a smile.

"Alright students please be seated," Terenda-sensei said. Everyone took their sets quietly. "Today we have a new student joining us." Whispers filled the room. "Come on in." The boy entered the room. Once they saw his face they all gasped. The boy had amber eyes, and chocolate brown hair. "Everyone this is Syaoron Ichiru he's Yuko-sensei's son please welcome him." They all shouted hello and stuff. "Alright you can set behind Syaoran," Terenda-sensei said while pointing to the seat. Syaoron walked to his sit with a mysterious smile. He sat down behind his look alike. "Now we will begin Geography please open your books to chapter 8." The students opened their books and the lesson began.

**Lunch time**

"Man I'm beat," Ruyoh said just as they sat down in the courtyard. They had to do a test in math. Sakura nodded in agreement. Tomoyo just gave off her creepy laugh 'hoho'. Syaoran looked at his lunch lost in thought.

"My what's wrong Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked suddenly. Syaoran looked from his food to see his friends staring at him worriedly.

"Oh its nothing just," Syaoran couldn't complete his sentence because Ruyoh cut him off short.

"That freaky look alike of yours," Ruyoh said. Syaoran nodded.

"Well that's no way to talk about someone you just met," a voice said suddenly. Everyone except for Tomoyo screamed in surprise. Syaoron jumped off of the tree branch. "Well guess I'm lucky today," he said smirking.

"What the hell were you doing up in a tree?" Ruyoh asked. Syaoron ignored him and walked towards Sakura. He bent down took her hand and kissed it. Sakura blushed brightly at the contact. He did the same to Tomoyo.

"Hoho my what I gentleman," Tomoyo said.

"Sorry for that but I could stop after all you two are the gorgeous princess," Syaoron said. Syaoran stared at him. Syaoron looked his way smiling. "Oh sorry I guess you want a kiss as well?"

"N-no!" Syaoran said blushing. Syaoron shook his head in disappointment.

"Dude please don't be like that mad blonde teacher," Ruyoh pegged.

"Nah I just wanted to get to know all of you," Syaoron said. "Especially Syao."

"Oh you mean Syaoran-kun!" Sakura beamed. Syaoron nodded with a warm smile. "That's the cutes nick name ever," she squealed. Just then the bell rang. "Looks like its time for Science."

"Oh no please I rather die," Ruyoh said with a dramatic tune. Once again Tomoyo had to drag him to class. They walked into the lab, and took their sits at a table. Syaoron sat with the group of friends. Suddenly after 10 minutes a tall blonde raced into the room with a goofy smile.

"THATS IT MAGE NOW YOUR GONNA GET IT!" a man with piercing red eyes tanned skin and black spiky hair yelled while chasing the blonde in the room.

"Ah ha ha Kuro-tan is scary," the blonde said. The red eyed man swung his katana at the blonde but kept missing. "Kuro-stupid doesn't even realize that there are students watching us!" The red eyed man stopped dead in his tracks h looked at the students, and apologized. He left the room foaming with anger. "Anyway oh I see we have a new student," the blonde teacher said. Syaoron nodded smiling back. "Well my name is Fai I'll be your Science teacher from here on out hyuuu~!"

"I'm glad to be here Fai-sensei," Syaoron said bowing. After the introduction they were put into groups of two.

"Now I shall read of the list of partners," Fai said. "Yuzuriha and Ruyoh, Sakura and Tomoyo, Kamui and Subaru, Miki and Yoko, Takashima and Ky, Hanoko and Kuria, Chi and Freya, last but not least Syaoran and Syaoron that's it you can begin." They all started working on the lab. **(OKAY um you can just think of whatever for they're assignment cause I cant)**

"So who's up for ice cream!"Ruyoh asked at the end of the day. Sakura and Tomoyo looked at eachother then looked sad at Ruyoh.

"Sorry but I have to be home early for chores," Sakura said.

"I have to accompany my mother at a special meeting," Tomoyo said. Ruyoh nodded then looked at the two boys.

"Well I guess its just us," Ruyoh said. Syaoron gave off a sad smile. "Aw not you too!"

"Sorry but I'm busy as well bye," Syaoron said kissing Sakura and Tomoyo's hands before departing. After the bell rang everyone left.

"Come on Syaoran looks like we'll just have to eat all the ice cream ourselves," Ruyoh said. Syaoran followed him all the way to the parlor.

**Teacher's lounge**

Fai entered the lounge finding his little twin brother Yui already there.

"YUI~!" Fai yelled hugging his brother hard to the point were Yui almost suffocated. "How was your day with the new student?"

"Pleasant but somethings off," Yui said with narrowing eyes. Fai became serious as well.

"So you noticed to but what if we're wrong?" Fai asked. "He seems like a good person he's also nice to Syaoran-kun."

"That may be so but we must not like our guard down so easily," Yui said with coldness. Fai nodded.

"So what now."

**At the parlor**

"Geez who knew you had a double ganger," Ruyoh said. He notice the boy wasn't listening. "Em earth to Syaoran," he said waving his hand infront of Syaoran's face, but the didn't respond. "YO SYAORAN!" Syaoran fell out of his chair which got some customers attention.

"What'd ya do that for?!" Syaoran asked. Ruyoh rolled his eyes and continued eating his ice cream. "Hey don't ignore me."

"So how do ya feel about _him_?" Ruyoh asked.

"Him?"

"Syaoron Ichiru," Ruyoh said. Syaoran looked at his ice cream deep in thought. "Well."

"He seems like a nice person though I cant judge him yet," Syaoran answered.

"Oh I've been meaning to ask why is your right eye blue like that?" Ruyoh asked with curiosity. Syaoran thought of that too. He shrugged and continued eating. After he finished he got up said goodbye, and left. On the way home however he ran into a black beast like thing.

"Give me the feather boy!" and the last thing Syaoran remembered was a cold yet frantic voice.

**AN: Well do ya like it. I hope its to your liking. Any reviews.**

**Syaoran: hey what was that thing anyway?**

**Syaoron: We'll tell you when your older**

**AN: Anyway bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: a night at the Ichirus

**AN: I know its been awhile I've been catching up on Black Butler. Alright no more waitin lets start being epic!**

"WATCH OUT!" someone yelled. Syaoran was suddenly thrown out of the monsters grasp. Syaoran's eyes were covered by a warm hand. _This hand I've felt it somewhere before_ Syaoran thought with an uneasy feeling. "I need you to sleep now _Hein_," the person who just rescued him whispered softly in his ear. A spark went threw Syaoran which driven him to sleep. "Man, more trash to clean up and I was hopin to lazy around today," Syaoron said annoyed. He clasped his hands together bring out a sword. The hilt was a dark green with red jewels. "Alright bring it on demon." The demon lunged at Syaoron just as expected. He brought down his sword slicing the monsters arm off. "I wonder how long you can stand my lightning," Syaoron said with a curious look. "Raitia Shouria!" just then lightning struck the monster down to crisps. Syaoron walked over, and picked up Syaoran bridle style. "Well that sure was a bore," Syaoron said while walking away. On the way back to Yuko's Syaoron remembered the day everything changed.

"_Hey mother when do you think Father will return?" Syaoran asked with a smile. Syaoron's hands clutched to fists. "Nii-san?"_

_ "Syaoran do you mind I wish to talk to Syaoron alone," their mother said. Syaoran nodded with a worry look on his face before leaving. "Syaoron please don't hate your father."_

_ "How can I not hate him he tried to _kill_ Syao?!" Syaoron said with anger. His mother looked at him with a sad look on her face. _

_ "I know but you cant hate him also he didn't mean to," the mother said with a fake smile trying to ease the situation. "Please just try to care when he shows can you do that?" Syaoron gritted his teeth, but said he would _try _to behave. After hours of waiting a scream came from their mothers room._

_ "Syao stay here!" Syaoron said. He ran to his mothers room. Swing the door open a droplet of blood fell onto his cheek. _

_ "Syaoron get your brother and run! NOW!" his mother yelled in fright. He turned on his heel and vanished racing towards his brother. He walked into the main room where Syaoran sat patiently. _

_ "What's wrong Nii-san what happened?" Syaoran asked as he approached his brother. Syaoron suddenly grabbed Syaoran's arm tugging him out. "Wait what's going on?!" Syaoron didn't answer. As the neared the door, however a blade came down to Syaoron's chest. "NII-SAN!" when Syaoron opened his eyes he saw Syaoran stand infront of him. _

_ "Syao!" the younger twin fell back into his big brothers arms. "Syaoran," Syaoron whispered tears falling. "Hang on just hang on please!" Syaoran opened his eyes smiling at the other boy._

_ "I'm glad that your alright," Syaoran said. He leaned his head against Syaoron's chest. "Your warm." Syaoron gently held his brothers body knowing that he was slipping away. "Syaoron I love you."_

_ "I love you too Syaoran," Syaoron sobbed. Syaoran smiled at the answer. Slowly he closed his eyes, and his body went limp. "I love you too Syaoran."_

Syaoron cringed at the terrifying memory. He stared at the boy laying in his bed. Syaoron smirked at the dirty thoughts that ran through his mind. Suddenly Syaoran's eyes started to open. Blinking a few times Syaoran looked around trying to figure out where the flip he was. "Your in my room," Syaoron said answering the boys mental question. Syaoran blushed red.

"I'm where?!" Syaoran's voice echoed through the room. Syaoron covered his ears with a frown. "Eh sorry reflects."

"That was a reflect?" Syaoron asked not believing him. "I thought a reflects is when someone scares someone and the other person kapows him in the face." Syaoran smiled at his explanation. "Your cute when ya smile Syao." Syaoran instantly blushed putting the pillow infront of his face. "Come now don't be like that," Syaoron said smirking trying to take the pillow away.

"Shut up," Syaoran said against the white object. _You're the same even now Syaoran_. Syaoron decided to give up seeing Syaoran wouldn't give up so easily. Sighing he tackled the poor boy onto the bed. "Hey what the heck!"

"Well just ta let ya know I wont give up I shall get the pillow," Syaoron said with heroicness. Syaoran fought back, both boys not even winning against one another. _Damn he sure is more stubborn than I remember too. _Seeing Syaoron had no choice he ducked his head till his lips came in to contact with Syaoran's neck. Syaoran let go of the pillow, and pushed Syaoron off of him. "That's what happens when I deal with a stubborn little wolf like you," Syaoron snickered.

"You you," Syaoran was having a hard time trying to find the right word.

"Pervert," Syaoron said.

"Yeah that what ever it means," Syaoran said. The sat there in silence until it was broke by Syaoron's sudden laughter.

"Bwahaha your joking right you don't even know what pervert means," Syaoron said laughing hysterically. Syaoran pouted angrily, which almost got him never mind. Syaoron had to take everything in his power to not kiss him. But that pout was just adorable. "Hm."

"What?"

"We skipped school today."

"WE what?"

"I said we skipped school today," Syaoron repeated. Syaoran sighed and layed back down on the bed.

"So why am I here to begin with?" Syaoran asked finally. Syaoron stared at him before answering.

"You fainted on your way home, and since I didn't know where ya lived I brought you here," Syaoron explained.

"Oh sorry."

"What for?"

"Because you had to do all that I also must have been heavy."

"Not at all actually you were as light as a feather," Syaoron said. _Light as a feather. _Syaoron's fingers brushed lightly against Syaoran's arm. "So lovely." Syaoron's eyes suddenly turned a dark purple with red. Syaoran jerked away frightened. Syaoron blinked and the strange colors disappeared. "What?"

"Ah nothing by the way what's there to do around here?" Syaoran asked with interest.

"Not much really oh I got it after school which is like in 20 minutes lets invite everyone over here," Syaoron suggested.

"That sounds like a good plan." Just then Syaoron slipped into a banana suite. "Um Syaoron?"

"I know I look sexy in this epic suite," Syaoron said smirking. Syaoran looked away trying to resist a giggle. "Yep I was right." Soon everyone came in and sat down in the main room.

"So what now," Kurogane said. They all shrugged as an answer.

"Um does anyone know what yaoi is?" Syaoran suddenly asked. Everyone choked on the tea they were drinking. "What the hell of a question is that?!"

"What?" Syaoran asked with those innocent eyes like little puppies. "Seriously what?" then Syaoron got an idea. A dirty one at that.

"Well if ya want I can demonstrate it for you but I will need your help," Syaoron said. Syaoran nodded as agreement. Syaoron walked over and sat in front of the boy. He placed one hand on Syaoran's hip, and the other grabbed his chin. Syaoran didn't move with the contact. Slowly Syaoron moved his lips towards Syaoran's. Just as they were about to kiss however Kurogane literally threw Syaoron off the younger child.

"Are you trying to dirty the kids brain plus what the hell is going on in the dirty mind of yours!"

"What are you yellin about I was only _showing _him what yaoi was," Syaoron said innocently. After four hours everyone decided to go home. Tomoyo said she would drive Sakura home seeing her friend was really drunk. Kurogane hated it but help Yui take his drunken twin home. Watanuki Domeki Himawari and Ruyoh walked home together. Yuko and the Mokonas retired. Syaoran was about to leave when two warm arms wrapped around him from behind.

"Syaoron are you alright?" Syaoran asked a little concerned. He shivered when Syaoron's breath touched his neck.

"Stay with me Syao," Syaoron said. Syaoran could tell that his look alike was drunk. He attached his lips onto the back of Syaoran's neck. He nibbled gently as to not harm Syaoran's sensitive skin. "Syaoran," Syaoron whispered. Suddenly Syaoran could feel extra weight placed on him. Syaorn had fallen asleep.

"Don't worry I'll take care of him," Yuko said from the door frame. It always scared Syaoran at how his chairman always suddenly came out of nowhere. "You run along just don't be late for school tomorrow." Syaoran helped Yuko place the sleeping Syaoron onto his bed. He bowed his thanks and left. "Even though you are so close you can not touch him Syaoron."

**AN: Yes finally done man I get distracted easily. I hoped ya'll loved it. Reveiws?**


End file.
